


filling the gaps

by cluoleaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, bottom!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluoleaf/pseuds/cluoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson kind of feels left out - not that it´s anyone´s fault. He´s the one who is always gone off to film and do stuff miles away which isn´t his fault either but the feeling is still there. It kind of hurts - even worse when you´re crushing on all of your band members. But this still won´t change a thing right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I´m still fighting off my writer´s block so the story might start off a bit awkward but I hope it gets better along the way^^ 
> 
> Oh and this is a bottom!Jackson story. Why? Because bottom Jackson is life. ^~^

It was late when Jackson could finally kick off his shoes from his overheated feet and take off the jacket that suddenly became too heavy to wear. It felt like it had gained weight during the drive back to the dorm and all Jackson wanted to do was to shower and squish himself between his members on the couch and watch TV until he would fall asleep. Those evenings had become rare and yes, Jackson loved his job and being busy – he would probably die of boredom if he couldn´t work – but he sometimes wished that he would have more time to spend with his group. And not job time because that was something else.  
Making his way over to the living room he grabbed a glass with water, downing it in one go before he gave a tired smile and waved to the rest of his group. “Hi guys!” 

“Ah hyung, you´re back!” BamBam declared grinning, “you missed out our awesome Mario battle, I made Yugyeom eat his socks!” “Not true, you cheated you asshole!” their tallest replied with a pout and Jackson rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to scold their youngest but JB was faster, giving a forceful pat to the back of their maknaes head, “you shouldn´t curse Yugyeom” he reprimanded him before giving a short smile to Jackson that kind of caught Jackson off guard. “You look tired, you should go to sleep” 

Jackson pouted, that was something he didn´t want to do right now, “but I missed you guys!” he insisted, plopping down next to Jinyoung who hadn’t said anything until then but now he gave an annoyed grunt, pulling Jackson in a head lock that had the older boy laughing into his neck. “Jackson Wang, listen to you hyung and go to bed!” “But Jinyoung – “he complained, stretching the o, “ I didn´t see you for days and now I should go to sleep?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes but a fond smile graced his lips like it did with almost everything the other did, “we will see each other in the morning, right?”  
Jackson looked up at him with tousled hair, big warm eyes and a pout still on his lips that made Jinyoung swallow hard and he quickly looked away, fighting down the embarrassing blush that wanted to creep on his cheeks. “But then we have practice the whole day… it´s not the same.” 

“And that’s the reason why you should quickly go to bed, Jackson” Mark´s voice came from his right side and Jackson felt a hand gently comb through his hair. He sighed, “Youngjae, help me!” he whined giving the other his puppy eyes and normally that probably would have worked but Youngjae didn’t even have the time to answer because Jaebum seemed to have had enough of Jackson´s whining and grabbed the younger´s hand to pull him up. And since Jackson didn´t really expect this it was pretty easy to pull him out his warm and nice embrace with Jinyoung. “Jb, I don´t wanna go!” he still complained but the struggle wasn’t serious because now that he was in this comfortable surroundings the exhaustion dropped on him like a heavy stone and he even forget to take a shower as Jb pushed him onto the sheets, chuckling when Jackson still mumbled a complaint with already closed eyes. “Yes, yes just go to sleep you overgrown child.” Their leader said with a fond look in his eyes as he freed his hand out of Jackson´s vice grip. 

“`m not a child…”  
\--  
That had been month ago and now they were on tour (finally together as seven again) Jackson´s schedule had become even more packed and the time he could spend together with them except for the stages and rehearses had nearly zeroed. And Jackson missed it. Sometimes he even felt left out, something that never really happened before but now they had jokes they shared when he wasn´t there, conversations and games that all happened when he was away in China filming or doing other schedule stuff. So sometimes he just stood beside them, too tired to always ask what they were talking about, which game Yugyeom lost to who, who annoyed Mark until the oldest would explode or what new songs Jaebum was writing. He could only listen because whenever he would ask they would look at him like he had insulted them. 

And he couldn´t blame them. He wasn´t there most of the time and he couldn´t expect them to explain everything to him or take extra time just so he could meet them. He couldn´t and wasn´t expecting them to but it still hurt. So one evening when he fell onto his bed burying his face into the sheets he could feel his chest tightening in pain when he thought about the silence of his room. BamBam who he would have shared his room with had disappeared to Jinyoung and Yugyeom´s room and yes, the younger did ask him but Jackson felt far too empty and tired. He didn´t want to destroy their fun by staring blankly ahead while being suffocated by his very own thoughts. It had gotten hard to talk about his problems because at one point he felt like he maybe had talked too much about them, maybe they were annoyed by him. Normally Jackson would have been able to kill those fears on the spot but now they were present and painful like no night before and for the first time in years he felt alone. He felt like he was losing them because he couldn’t spend enough time with them anymore.

By the wetness of the pillow he noticed that it was particular bad this time, he always had his fair share of breakdowns – who in this business hadn´t – but now he couldn´t stop sobbing as he curled himself into a ball, hugging the sheets closely. It wasn´t even fair – nobody did something wrong! He couldn´t possibly turn down any opportunity to make his group more popular but they couldn´t just stay up late for him or anything like that just because he felt lonely. It wasn´t fair for nobody but he still felt so lost and alone and for the first time he had no idea what to do. 

Jackson had no idea how long he just lay there, breathing in the clean smell of the sheets until he finally managed to fall asleep. Wow, he really was pathetic.

\--  
When BamBam entered his hotel room he tiptoed to his bed, just lighting up the small lamp next to it. He didn´t want to wake Jackson, the older was downright exhausted these days and although they all were really tired, nearly all of them had a cold or something like that the bags under Jackson´s eyes were probably the darkest. It hurt him to see the older like that and they weren´t, exhausted and even though the now black haired boy kept smiling and laughing it didn´t seem as free and joyful as before. Even worse was that they weren´t able to play around like before because Jackson was never there – always travelling somewhere else and he missed him. They all missed him but BamBam was sure he missed him a bit more than anyone else. BamBam glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning at the pimples on his cheek, a result of the stress and unhealthy food he endured for the last weeks and sighed.  
It wasn’t really fair, he thought while brushing his teeth, to have a crush on one of his members and then to find out that he wasn´t the only one having hots for the Chinese boy. He puffed his cheeks, glaring into the mirror. But at least he got to share a room with Jackson even though they didn´t spend much time together because he wanted the other to finally rest. 

BamBam sighed as he sat down on his bed, his eyes naturally finding the sleeping form of his hyung and for one time he allowed his eyes to wander a bit. Over the hands that were curled into the blanket underneath his chin over his reddish cheeks up to his – he frowned and stood up, kneeling down in front of his sleeping friend, he had been right. Jackson´s eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying. His frown deepened, did the other already missed his parents? He had seen them relatively often in the last time so there was no reason to but on the other hand Jackson always been a bit sensitive. It was pretty easy to make him cry – something BamBam found rather cute.  
Maybe he should ask tomorrow although Jackson probably wouldn´t tell them. Jackson rarely did, there were topics he didn´t like talking about and being the verbally gifted thing he was he always managed to more or less elegantly talk around and away from those things. Most of the times BamBam would only notice this afterwards – how Jackson had slipped out of their grasp, shut them out and changed the entire conversation without them noticing.  
He sighed as he cuddled back into the sheets, well at least they should try. 

\--  
Jackson woke up with an embarrassing and uncomfortable hard on pressing against his shorts and he pulled the blanket over his face as he remembered what dream had caused this. It wasn´t the first time this had happened of course and normally he wouldn´t be so awkward about it but having a wet dream about his band members could cause deep embarrassment. He peeked at the bed next to him from under his blanket and let out a relieved breath when he saw the younger one was still asleep. That would have been even worse if the younger would have heard him moaning not only his name but also… well, the names of the rest of the group.  
Jackson swallowed as he stood up with, taking wide steps so the shorts wouldn´t - because that would be so, so bad – brush against his erection since he had become fucking sensitive down there and the shadows of his dreams still lurked in the back of his mind, making this even worse. 

Because fuck, he felt so dirty but he could only think about their hands on him, whispering sweet and dirty things into his ears while they took him apart and shit – he supressed a whimper as he entered the shower and wrapped his hand around his length.  
“Mhm…” it was like he could still feel Jaebum´s breath on his lips, Mark´s voice in his ear or Yugyeom´s fingertips dancing over his skin and damn it, he shouldn’t feel like that about them, especially over the youngest! But his fingers wandered automatically to his behind, teasing the skin around his hole before he pushed one finger inside. It wasn´t the first time he got off like that but it still stung especially when he was too lazy to get some kind of lotion or something to ease the way. But this had to do. 

He breathlessly panted their names as he stood under the hot water, touching himself so sinfully as he begged them in his head to go deeper and harder because – fuck – he couldn´t – just - “nngh!”. He bit on his free arm when a loud moan wanted to slip out as he came hard, scrunching his eyes before he slowly sank down on the cold tiles as the hot water washed over him, washing away the remains of his shower act. Jackson had never been really good at controlling himself when he wanted something, normally he would have straight off set off to reach his goal but he was so fucking afraid and scared what would happen if the others ever found out about this. He didn´t want them to look at him weirdly or be afraid to touch him because they knew Jackson wanted more – which he did. But they didn´t need to know that. 

I´m such a coward… He thought as he got up, wincing at the small sting in his ass and grabbed the shower lotion, maybe he should have used that before but well it was too late for that. 

\--

BamBam was wide awake in his bed as he listened to the sound of the shower being turned a bit harder. 

Holy shit. 

He swallowed before a satisfied smile settled on his lips – so they weren´t the only ones pining after Jackson, the other seemed very smitten with them too. He squeezed his eyes and lips and supressed a delighted giggle at the thought that maybe he wasn´t that hopeless and maybe they would have a chance with their smallest member. 

The noises the older had let out even if they were quiet (far too quiet for BamBam´s taste) and small BamBam wondered what it would take to get Jackson to be loud, maybe even louder than his normal self because the noises he had heard were addicting and all he wanted was to hear more, more, more. He was sure he had never heard something better before. So what to do, he smacked his lips in thought before grabbing his phone – maybe it was better to let the others know about this so they finally could do something about their blue balls. 

He groaned when he turned around to lie on his stomach, typing away– so how should he get to the bathroom without Jackson noticing his erection?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warn you, this is pure and badly written smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I´m really sorry I´m so late with the new chapter but it kind of drained me and I have to admit it´s still not like I wanted it to be but well maybe I´m gonna change it someday. Writing still doesn´t come easy but I´m trying my best :) Thank you for all the comments on the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
>  
> 
> And this is pure smut, I warn you. I hope no one is too OOC but Yugyeom kind of had me shook after hit the stage O.O, where did my innocent baby go to??! Well, this is bottom!Jackson smut and even though its badly written I hope you still enjoy it haha, there should be more bottom!Jackson and GOTxJackson in this world^^
> 
> Oh and this isn´t beta´d so every fault is my own

Jackson smiled as he opened the door to their dorm. They finally had some days off and he couldn´t wait to spend them asleep, eating or hanging out with his favourite people – well he hoped they had time but well they should. Everyone should be pleased to be able to spend time with someone awesome like him; he was the life of every party. But who was he kidding, he really, really hoped they didn´t have plans with other friends because he missed them. Very much but he couldn´t say that. That would be far too embarrassing and even though he didn’t mind talking about feelings and stuff in front of the camera he always got a bit more reserved behind the scenes – Which was very strange if he thought about it.  
Hopefully they were home – he didn´t really want to be alone right now. He bit his lips, but what if they had started to watch a drama? He would probably just annoy them or no one would talk anyway and he couldn’t catch on to the story line since he was the last to come home like always and – “Jackson?”  
Surprised he raised his head from where he was kicking off his shoes at the sound of Jaebum´s voice. “Ah hyung, hi” he shouted back, smiling at the laughter from the living room. With a lighter heart and a happy swing in his step he took off to the living room but the smile fell off his lips when the laughter quieted down as soon as they saw him. He swallowed, forcing an awkward smile on his lips as he looked at them, all sitting on the floor and staring up at him like he had interrupted something and wasn´t welcomed. He frowned, “what´s wrong?”  
Jinyoung blinked and smiled, “nothing. Come sit down.” Jackson nodded, still a bit unsure but he was too tired to really think about it – Which might be the reason why he didn´t notice the little smirks and eye gazes that were exchanged around him until someone suddenly pulled him down with surprising force and he suddenly found himself sitting in Mark´s lap. Covering his mouth after an embarrassing high pitched shout had escaped him he stared up at the older boy, with wide eyes “Markeu, what are you doing?!” he whined, clawing at the other´s arms as he tried to sit up from his embarrassing half lying position. That wasn´t good, Mark was far too close and Jaebum sat right next to him, staring at him with that fucking hot stare that always made Jackson so weak in his knees that it was downright humiliating. It shouldn´t be allowed to have so much so sex appeal.  
“We just missed you, hyung” Yugyeom smiled and Jackson´s heart felt like it would burst in happiness at those words. “Ah, Yugyeomie so cute!” he cooed, ruffling the youngest´s hair which of course backfired as Yugyeom used his whole height advantage (this shit was so unfair, who had allowed him to grow that tall?) to kick off Jackson´s balance. The blond boy fell backwards against Mark who just uttered and “uff” when he met the floor and now both of them were buried under Yugyeom´s body. “Who allowed you to become so tall?” Jackson complained, supressing his laughter but it was hopeless when Yugyeom´s hands began to wander and tickle his sides. 

“Ah Yugyeom get off him!” BamBam complained and began to punch his fists into the other´s back just as Mark managed to slip out under Jackson. “Never” the youngest giggled in delight.

There was a strange shift in tension in the air when Yugyeom´s hands suddenly slipped underneath his shirt, revealing a stripe of naked, tanned skin and Jackson swallowed when those wicked fingertips lightly danced over his skin. Heat began to curl in his stomach and his chest tightened in panic, “Yugyeom – “he began, supressing a tremble in his voice as he raised his arms to push the younger off him (this was bad, really bad, he couldn´t let them find out – they would never forgive him for this!). 

Two hands grabbed his wrists and pressed them down again, pinning him to the ground. Jackson stared at Jaebum with wide eyes before letting a well-acted pout appear on his lips, “Jaebum hyung, don´t be like that!” he whined and trashed in his grip, “I can´t breathe like that!” 

When no one responded he glanced at the other boys and blinked when he met somehow heated and heavy stares, all directed at him. Well if this wasn´t awkward. 

“Okay… what´s going on here?” he asked, somehow nervous and swallowed hard when Jaebum´s grip on his wrists tightened. 

“It´s strange Jackson…” their leader began “normally you don´t hesitate to take what you want…” there was something strange in his voice that made Jackson´s nerve tingle and the way the others looked down on him were strangely intimate. 

“H-huh?” he replied, the words that normally came easily somehow left him in this fight with nothing but empty phrases. 

“He´s right hyung…” Youngjae raised his voice and Jackson´s eyes widened when the younger boy´s eyes were so dark, he had only seen that kind of gaze at photo shootings. The other boy was normally a ray of sunshine and even though this dark thing on him was pretty hot, it was still rather surprising. 

“Uh…”, he stuttered and gasped when Yugyeom´s hands suddenly scrabbled lower, down to his waist were they stilled in a firm grip to pull him against the other´s body. “Okay, what´s happening, just… tell me right now!” he declared, biting his lip when the youngest suddenly pressed down on him like some porn star – he definitely spent too much time with BamBam, Jackson seriously needed a word with that little shit. 

“I heard you, hyung” BamBam spoke up and leaned over his face with a sly grin. “In the shower in the hotel.”  
Jackson frowned as he thought back to what BamBam could mean and –  
Oh shit. 

He could feel the control over his facial expression slipping and the horror was probably painted on his face as he opened his mouth to counter, to just say anything but nothing, absolutely nothing came out since his head was alarmingly empty and there was nothing he could think of. 

He swallowed hard, blinking up at the other. “so… is this your way of getting back at me? Some sick joke?” he questioned, not even trying to hide his anger which was just an outing of how fucking terrified he actually was. They were never meant to find out, those feelings would have probably disappeared on their own – someday at least, he thought, well hoped. He just didn´t want them to hate him, he absolutely wouldn´t be able to handle that. 

“Ganging up on me to have a good laugh?” Shit, did his voice tremble? There was no way he would cry right now – nope, he needed to save himself at least a tiny bit of decency. 

“Jacks, you´re really stupid sometimes you know?” Mark smiled and shook his head. Jackson glared at him, “Shut the – ah!” he bit down at his lips as the embarrassing moan escaped his mouth and redirected his anger at Yugyeom who grinned down at him, “does this feel like some joke, hyung?” he asked and pressed down again and – oh! 

“Oh…” he mouthed, feeling hopelessly confused and kind of aroused as the bulge in Yugyeom´s pants pressed down on his. When did their maknae became so bold? It´s like he was a different person – just like he had been on “Hit the stage” where he had looked so sinfully good and sexy that Jackson couldn´t believe it had been the same person. Sure, he had seen the way their youngest had matured (and now was experiencing it first handed) but it still was a shock how much he had changed, for the better of course. 

“Yeah… oh” Jinyoung breathed and let his fingers wander over Jacksons arms which were still locked in Jaebum´s tight grip. “You make it really hard to resist you Jackson Wang, you know?” and then he pressed his lips against Jackson´s making the other boy melt against his touch. It was just an innocent pressing of lips and ended nearly as soon as it begun. But it still left Jackson kind of dazed.  
Jinyoung chuckled, “what´s with that expression Jackson, totally uncool.” A smirk played on his lips when Jacksons face flushed red and the blonde boy obviously struggled with a smart comeback just to fail pitiful “you are uncool, Park Jinyoung!” 

The small group laughed, a fond look on their face until Yugyeom shifted on top of Jackson´s lap making the smaller one gasp, “let´s get him out of his shirt” BamBam murmured and Jackson bit his lips when two pair of hands slipped underneath his shirt to pull it up, over his head, ruffling his blond hair along the way and let it pool around his wrists. 

“You can let me go now Jaebum hyung” Jackson pouted but the way the older smiled down at him, all cattish with slit eyes, his teeth showing that made him swallow the rest of his complain, “maybe later…” he licked his lips before trailed the inner side of Jackson´s arm with his lips before his face once again took in all of Jackson´s vision, “until now I like you like that Jackson-ah”  
The blonde swallowed hard, the little hairs on his arm standing up in attention as he released a shuddered breath, “but I wanna touch you guys too” It was meant as a demand but sounded more like a plea in the end and Jackson thought that maybe he shouldn´t talk at all anymore if everything that came out was a sting to his pride but when he saw the eyes that stared down at him darken his pride was soon forgotten – and he wasn´t really able to think much at all after that. 

“For once just take it all and accept it Jackson” Mark mouthed against his throat and Jackson moaned when fingers travelled down his upper body, opening his belt before tapping against his waist to make him raise his ass. Jackson had no idea how they got him out of his clothes or themselves as he was far more busy with keeping up with his breathing when there was rarely a moment when his mouth wasn´t busy. 

“So beautiful hyung…” Youngjae murmured as he pattered Jackson´s chest with kisses before carefully licking at his nipples and closed his lips around the bud when the older whimpered into Yugyeom´s mouth to lightly suck and bite into the sensitive flesh while his hand worked the other one, twirling it between two fingers. 

“Jackson…” Mark breathed and the blonde boy panted when his mouth was freed from Yugyeom´s mouth, “have you ever done this before?” Jackson swallowed and gazed down at Mark who sat between his legs and shook his head before averting his eyes in slight embarrassment. “ Just… with myself…” 

“Did you finger yourself in the shower hyung?” BamBam asked, breathless with a dark look in his eyes that captured Jackson´s gaze and didn´t let it go and Jackson could feel how a flush creeped up his cheeks before a defiant expression covered up that unfamiliar helplessness that made BamBam´s lips curl into a light smirk. 

“So what?!” he asked, chucking out his chin in defiance that only intensified when he heard Jaebum chuckle lowly (how the hell can he still be so in control and hot as fuck when Jackson was afraid to lose it all?) “So chick ´n sexy” he murmured, almost out of habit but he choked on his breath when he felt Mark´s fingers slip into his Boxers and lightly touched his cock that twitched at the attention, having searched it over the last minutes desperately. 

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” he heard Youngjae murmur and when he caught the eyes of the younger, they snapped out that hypnotic stare that had been focusing on Jackson´s crotch to snap up at his face. “I mean, we still are in the living room – not very… fitting I think?” He mumbled, slipping into a question at the end and Jackson smiled, “Aww Youngjae, so adorable!” he squealed in delight, “always thinking about me!” 

Youngjae blushed in a light red, “well of course, that shouldn´t be a surprise, hyung.” Jackson blinked up at him, suddenly filled with a warmness that made him smile. “Thank you” he gave back, quietly and sincerely and he swallowed when Youngjae´s whole face lit up with a smile, so beautiful that it caught his breath. 

“Well before this gets too wishy washy with all those feelings – let´s move this to the bedroom!” BamBam´s voice suddenly boomed in the silence and pushed Jackson out of his “wishy washy” thoughts as the younger stood up, only in his boxers and he looked so ridiculous with that tent in his shorts but without being a bit embarrassed about it that Jackson just broke into a fit of laughter that drove tears into his eyes. 

He could physically feel the fondness with which they looked at him when he calmed down, the high pitched laughter turning into breathless low chuckles until it died down and he felt like he would choke – choke on that loving, warm feeling that spread inside his stomach, those dangerous butterflies that wanted to invade all his being that suddenly made him feel so small and still safe – he just felt so warm. 

“Don´t drift away from us Jackson-ah,” Jaebum breathed beside him and just now Jackson realized the older had let go of his wrists. “I don´t” he muttered, feeling strangely caught as he gazed up into Jaebum´s smiling eyes, “We want you, all of us.” 

Way to make him feel all giddy again, Jackson thought and smiled. It was hard to believe, he still was afraid that he might wake up from some dream because he couldn´t understand how they could want him or why. Why they thought –  
“Jackson, we can nearly hear you having stupid thoughts up in your head all alone.” Mark broke into his thoughts, “just let us in, Jackson”, he smiled and reached for his hand, pulling him up, “let us show you how much you mean to us” he murmured into his ear as his hand intertwined with Jackson´s. 

\--

The air was hot – even though they chose the biggest room with the air conditioner – and ruffling sounds and panting filled the air and Jackson had no idea where he began and the others ended. It stung, his whole body was tense and it actually hurt when Mark pushed into him even though they had prepared him with wicked fingers, leaving him dripping and panting for air, kissed him to abstract him from the curious fingers that poked and turned inside him until Jackson was only moaning and panting into their mouths slowly losing his mind when they found that spot inside him that made his brain turn into jelly. His chest and thighs were covered in love bites since they couldn´t leave any at his neck or throat and when wicked fingers began to tease his sensitive nipples while a hand was wrapped around his cock and two fingers slid in and out of his hole he came for the first time this night, all over his chest – mind blanking and breath-taking. 

When he came back from his high Mark had smirked down at him, all sharp angels and dark eyes before he pushed in, pushing the air out of Jackson´s lungs and it stung – it stung like hell, but holy shit it felt so good. He had often wondered how it would feel to have something bigger inside him, have Mark there but he would have never thought that it felt so right. The condom made it a bit less intimate but when Mark began to pick up his pace he couldn´t concentrate enough to think about anything. His hands pulled at the sheets, squishing it between his fingers when embarrassing sounds left his lips, joining the sounds of their meeting bodies. 

“M – Mark!” he groaned when the other slammed into him again, tossing his head to side, panting into the covers as he felt blood rushing into his lower body again. 

“Fuck Jacks, you´re so hot…so gorgeous” Mark breathed into his ear and Jackson whimpered at the compliment and held on to the other´s shoulders as Mark fucked into him again and again. 

“Hyung, take care of me too…” BamBam whined next to him and when Jackson turned his head after Mark moved back his lips met the head of BamBam´s cock, already wet and leaking. He bit his lip and looked up at the younger whose expression darkened at the sight and when a moan slipped out his mouth when Mark moved inside him, a bit put off by the lacking attention, BamBam pushed into his mouth.  
“I always wanted to do that” BamBam moaned, burying his hand in Jackson´s hair, “always knew your lips were made for this” Jackson´s large eyes tightened at that and for a moment he let he teeth graze against the hard flesh making BamBam jump in surprise, giving a guilty chuckle at the glare he received. He massaged Jackson´s scalp in apology, relaxing his stance when Jackson widened his mouth again.  
As Mark´s thrusts speeded up, Jaebum´s hand closed around Jackson´s cock making Jackson moan around BamBam, “God, Jackson – so, ngh – “, Mark´s hip stuttered, coming inside him in the same moment when BamBam´s hand tightened in Jackson´s hair, pressing his face against his pubic hair, making the older choke on his length as he came inside his mouth making Jackson swallow around him, struggling to keep everything in his mouth. 

He was out of breath as soon as BamBam let go of him, curling his fingers into Mark´s arm who had collapsed on top of him, breathing into his collar bone as he sent a glare to BamBam. But the younger was too dazed to feel guilty. 

“Shit, that was hot.” Yugyeom cursed and flinched when Jaebum hit him on the head, “don´t curse Yugyeom…” he answered with a rough voice, eyes not leaving Jackson´s face who pouted at him, “why didn´t you let me come, hyung? That´s mean!” he complained, mewling when Jaebum released a bit pressure of his hand that still was curled around the base of Jackson´s cock. 

“We can´t let you come too early, Jackson-ah” Jaebum smiled and the blonde boy moaned when Mark pulled out of him with a pornographic noise and gave him a last kiss on his nose. “The night´s still young Jackson” Jinyoung breathed as he crawled on the bed, “turn around Jackson-ah” he commanded lightly and Jackson found himself following without a thought, moving on all fours, wriggling his ass a bit in the progress and laughed lightly as he got a light slap on the cheeks. 

“Too cheeky, Jackson” Jinyoung said as he let his teeth graze against his spine, following an invisible trail down to Jackson´s ass, pulling at the cheeks and Jackson held his breath when Jinyoung gave a kiss to his probably most intimate place and a mewling sound left his lips when a tongue found its way into him, stroking his inner walls and all Jackson could do was collapse face first into the pillows, saliva dripping from his lips when moans spilled out his mouth. 

“J – Jinyoung, that´s hngh dirty and – holy shit, ah – “, words tried to tumble from his mouth without making any sense and he winced when a low chuckle resounded in his ear, “who would have thought that it´s so easy to make you speechless.” 

“That´s – hhn – unfair, hyung!” he whined and blinked into a pair of dark, amused eyes when Jaebum pulled at his hair to turn his head, “hmh… you look good like that Jackson-ah, you know?” 

Damn, it was embarrassing but all Jackson could do was pant and moan right into his face and he was very sure that he didn´t look good like that because Jaebum could probably see all of his pores and his face was all red and god he probably looked so – “Ah – J – Jinyoung!” 

The other male had finally pushed into him, slowly and carefully that it made Jackson´s eyes roll into the back of his head as he gripped onto the sheets when the other picked up his pace, slamming into him again, while gripping his hips, digging in fingers into the skin while his mouth left traces at his back. 

His body was so sensitive, Jackson couldn´t form a straight form anymore, he hoped that Jaebum would let him come this time because it hurt, it hurt and he needed to come so badly and Jinyoung felt so good inside him, fitting so perfectly that his head spun and the pressure from Jinyoung´s hands felt so good, so reassuring. He felt safe like this, safe in those hands. 

“Jackson, raise your head” Jaebum whispered from the side and there probably was something left in his head because he actually did, “Hyung – do the same thing?” Youngjae asked, biting his lips as he glanced down at Jackson. The blonde swallowed before he nodded, closing his mouth around the younger´s length. It was shorter but thicker than BamBam´s as it rested on his tongue and took great pleasure in the way Youngjae moaned loudly and god he should feel so dirty with the way Jinyoung fucked him into the mattress while Youngjae did the same thing to his mouth but with only them in the room he felt loved and safe – even when he became putty and mindless under their hands. He could feel all of them looking at him and he probably looked like shit – all red in the face but right now he didn´t really care. 

“You´re so beautiful Jackson…” Jinyoung murmured as he leaned down over Jackson´s back, as if he had been sensing Jackson´s self-deprecating thoughts and the blonde boy whimpered around Youngjae´s length, all sensitive from his last orgasm and on the edge of experiencing one again. He honestly wondered how he would survive this night when Jinyoung picked up his speed and Youngjae´s hand tightened in his hair as his whole body shuddered around him and he came after kindly pulling out of Jackson´s mouth, something BamBam hadn´t bothered with. But it didn´t feel much better on his face Jackson thought as he squeezed his eyes and mouth shut on impulse. “I´m sorry, hyung!” He could hear Youngjae fuss but his attention was soon caught elsewhere when Jinyoung´s hands gripped his hips even tighter and the younger buried his teeth into Jackson´s shoulder making the blonde moan out louder than before as he gasped Jinyoung´s name before his head dropped onto the pillow – spent and dead tired.  
Jinyoung kissed the place where his teeth had left their mark before he pulled out making Jackson wince from being oversensitive. “You´re so good to us Jackson, you´re able to take more?” Jackson closed his eyes when Jaebum turned his head, cleaning the area around his eyes, nose and mouth form cum but Jackson could feel how he purposely left out the rest – that asshole. 

God, he probably wasn´t but he honestly didn´t care so he nodded with bleary eyes and a lost gaze, any logical thought had been blown away and his head swam in comforting emptiness, no thought taking any space just warmth and giddiness and all that fondness that he could feel filled him up to the bink. He probably never had felt any better. 

“Jackson-hyung…” Yugyeom mumbled and Jackson smiled up at him, sleepy when their youngest turned him on his back. “You´re really pretty like that…” he began as his eyes lost themselves on Jackson´s skin, “you´re always pretty but you´re especially pretty right now.” 

“Yeah…” Mark commented on the side, voice rough and filled with desire, “we should have done that earlier.” 

“Yugyeom pouted, “I always said that we should but you never wanted to and now look at how we probably could have gotten it on.” He complained tracing Jackson´s upped body with his finger, surrounding one nipple before moving to the other, twirling it between his fingertips. “Ngh, does it really matter right now?!” Jackson gasped, bowing his body towards Yugyeom´s teasing fingers. “Not really but what if BamBam never heard you in the shower, we would be still dancing around each other… you know, every time you called me pure or something like that I always wanted to show you that I´m not as pure as you might think hyung…” A teasing smirk crawled on Yugyeom´s lips and Jackson swallowed before mirroring his expression, “really?” he drawled with far more confidence than he actually felt, “then bring it on you little shit.”  
It was fascinating how Yugyeom´s face could go from all innocent and angelic to dark, seductive as fuck and the real life experience was far more better than seeing it on TV but Jackson knew he might have bitten of more than he could chew when Yugyeom turned him around on all fours again and a hand pressed his face into the pillowed when the other pushed into him, making small sighs of pleasure until he was fully seated.  
“Still so pure, Jackson hyung?” Yugyeom asked and Jackson´s eyes rolled into the back of his head when the other slammed into him again, pushing him all over the sheets with powerful thrusts until he couldn´t see straight anymore. He could feel Yugyeom´s mouth and teeth all over his back, leaving marks or soft kisses and the way the other´s hand wandered from his hair down over neck to his chest just to hug him and hold him tight made his heart swell even more – and probably made something else swell too even though Jackson had no more energy and he was sure if he came one more time he would die – which would be an embarrassing sight and he didn´t want to experience his funeral, well good thing he would be dead but oh well – “Holy shit Yugyeom – ah” 

“You thought about something weird didn´t you?” Yugyeom asked and he could hear someone chuckle from his side, “Only you Jackson would think about things while being fucked” 

Well that was vulgar – probably had been Mark, that little shit. 

“You feel really good hyung, all tight and warm, hngh – if you´re that tight I´m going to cum and – shit, don´t squeeze!” 

Jackson smirked but that was soon washed away when Yugyeom slammed dead on his prostate and his mouth fell open in an embarrassing moan. “I´m going to – hnngh – “ 

Yugeom´s grip around his body tightened while his lower half gave a few stuttered thrust, releasing his seed into the condom and Yugyeom´s chest rested on Jackson´s back. Jackson panted into the pillow beneath him, “Mhm you didn´t come Jackson-hyung” Yugyeom mouthed and the older one whimpered when his hand found his sensitive length, “N – no, ´wanna hold out till Jaebum-hyung, ngh, Yugyeom!” The taller one laughed and released Jackson´s cock from his grip, “sorry, sorry, who knew you could make such cute sounds!” 

“Don´t get ahead of yourself, I´m still older than you!” Jackson mumbled into the sheets without real force behind his words. 

“And I´m older than you” a deep voice sounded next to him making Jackson swallow – shit, that smooth bastard. “Only a month and a half, what´s the – ah!” 

Jaebum smiled at the sound as he let his finger sink into Jackson´s heat once more, bending it so it would brush against Jackson´s prostate making the younger gasp from his touch. “You´re really a sight like this Jackson-ah…” he spoke lowly, right into Jackson´s ear, grinning when he could feel the other shudder – Jackson had always been weak against Jaebum´s voice and the other knew how to take advantage of this. “So chic´n sexy” Jackson weakly gave back, making the leader chuckle, “Still giving retorts, huh? We should change that”  
He kneeled behind Jackson, pulling the smaller boy up against his chest so he could lay his chin on Jackson´s shoulder, “Let´s see how much energy you still have left.” With that he impaled Jackson on his cock, pushing deep into him as the angle made it easier to get even deeper than before and Jackson´s mouth fell open, his face slack as a high keen left his body when Jaebum began to move his hips, fucking into him like he was born to and holy shit – Jackson had always dreamt how it would feel to get fucked by those hips and held in those arms. 

“Hyung!”, he moaned, “Please, ngh – I – “ A gasp broke his sentence even though Jackson had no idea what he wanted to say anyway, something stupid probably. “Hmh? Already begging Jackson? That´s fast.” He heard Jaebum saying right next to his ear and why the hell did he sound so controlled? When he could feel his control slipping?

He moved his hips with to Jaebum´s thrust, tightening his channel every time Jaebum wanted to pull out and he could hear their leader panting behind him, burying his face in Jackson´s shoulder, “Jackson stop it, if you don´t stop then – “ 

“Hmh?” he bit back, “Jaebummie can´t handle it?” 

Well he shouldn´t have said that as the next thing he knew was that Jaebum´s hand was in his hair, pressing him down onto the bed as his hips worked into him in a punishing pace, his skin slapping against his, making the bed creak violently and Jackson kind of forget to breath until he needed to. Jaebum had his hands locked against his back with his other hand and Jackson knew he could break free if he wanted – but he didn´t want, not at all. Shit – how long had he dreamt about Jaebum taking him roughly after Jackson had teased him too long, push him against the wall and take him right there and –  
“Do you like it?” Jaebum asked in a low voice, “making me angry until I snap? Do you want me to pin you down and fuck you like that?” 

Well that was dead on and Jackson could only whine as a response, already feeling how Jaebum´s lips formed into a smirk against his back before he was suddenly released, making him whine even louder but his sound was drowned when he was turned on his back and Jaebum´s lips were on his, all rough and dominating as he pushed into him again, one hand around his cock, the other on one of his wrists, laying his fingers around it in a possessive way that made Jackson feel worryingly good inside. 

“I always thought it was suspicious with how you loved to tease me” Jaebum growled against his lips and Jackson could only gasp a soundless sound, “God, if I knew why you did that I would have done this so much earlier. Fucked you in the changing room or maybe even fingered you in the car?” He grinned when Jackson chocked on his spit, those picture running through his head, please, please, please, “Maybe even touched you under the table during a fan event? And you know you need to stay quiet or everyone else will know so you´ll bite your lips like you always do when you´re nervous, maybe you would even beg me to stop but I wouldn’t, not until you learned not to tease me again.”  
“Jaebum!” he choked out with so much want and need that the other stopped in his movements for a moment, staring down at him with a look of surprised awe before slamming in again, “It´s Jaebum hyung you punk!” 

But Jackson couldn´t care right now, not with those dancing stars behind his eyes or his tingling nerves or with Jaebum´s hand around his dick again, fisting his length with hard strokes that made Jackson´s back bow under the pleasure. 

“I`m gonna – “ 

“Come, come for me Jackson ah…” Jaebum breathed, low with an affectionate tone in his voice and with blacking vision Jackson did. He could barely feel anything after that, just how Jaebum pulled out, spent and tired. 

His body was heavy and Jackson had never before felt so satisfied and weak and awesome. His nerves were still tingling and even though he knew he would be so fucking sore tomorrow and he probably wouldn´t be able to move or breathe or do anything it had been worth it, so worth it. His head lolled to the side as he felt hands on him, rolling him on his stomach. 

“Mhm no more… can´t move…” he mumbled into his pillow, frowning when he heard a soft laugh. “Don´t worry, let us take care of you Jackson hyung” Yugyeom smiled into his neck as his hands began to massage Jackson´s shoulders while he felt another pair on his calves. 

“You already do…” he replied sleepily, eyeing their youngest with a soft look. Yugyeom´s smile widened at that, “aw hyung you´re adorable, if you don´t stop we might wanna do that again.” 

Jackson groaned, “Give me… a few hours…” He winced when Yugyeom´s hand wandered to his ass, “or maybe a week.”

Yugyeom laughed, “I was kidding hyung.”

“Mhm” He blinked slowly, raising his head and looked around the room. “Where are the others?” 

“They´re preparing a bath and food for you hyung.” BamBam grinned from the back of the bed, “Didn´t you listen?”

“Huh?” He gave back pretty dumbly, blinking when both boys laughed at him. “He was pretty out of it Bammie.” Yugyeom giggled delighted, smacking a kiss of Jackson´s forehead before pulling a face, “Ew, Jaebum hyung didn´t clean you up enough.” 

Jackson laughed before closing his eyes again, totally exhausted, “At least it´s not in your face.”

“Mhm…” Yugyeom smiled, letting his hands travel over Jackson´s back, “You´re back will be very colourful the next week,” he grinned and BamBam laughed as he looked over the taller boy´s shoulder, “Huh, now you´re like modern art hyung.” 

“Don´t insult your hyung BamBam” Jackson gave back without any heat. 

“Don´t fall asleep on us Gaga” Mark whispered suddenly next his ear making Jackson nearly jump out his slumber and skin. “Shit, Mark don´t pull that kind of shit on me!” He sighed in English, glancing up at the oldest. 

“Your bath is ready, do you want eat first or – “ Jackson shook his head, “Bath first, I feel filthy as fuck. “

“Don´t curse hyung, it´s bad for you!” BamBam laughed as he stood up, “Can you walk by yourself or should I get Jaebum hyung?” he grinned, mirth in his eyes. 

“I can walk just fine!” Jackson shouted back but as soon as he moved his legs he supressed a wince at the pain that began at his ass and took hold of all of his muscles. It made him want to take his words back but he couldn´t do that right now – no way that he needed to be carried to the bathroom. 

“Jackson, don´t – “ 

“I´m not an infant Mark.”

“Well, I`m pretty sure of that, surely from on today.” Mark answered dryly, driving heat into Jackson´s cheeks. “Well aren´t you cheeky…” he mumbled and Mark rolled his eyes, “Don´t be stubborn and hurt yourself Jackson.” 

“I´m not” Jackson murmured as he tried to stand up – well tried because the second he stood on his feet he the pain that shot through his body made him fall back the second he stood. Well that was embarrassing. 

He hid his face behind his hands, hiding his burning cheeks from the curious eyes of his band members. “I´m gonna get JB” Mark mumbled and Jackson could hear the self-satisfied smile in his voice, “Told you so Jackson” 

“Fuck off…” he gave back weakly. “Yugyeom, get Jackson some shorts or something like that.”

“What, why hyung?” the maknae complained, eyeing the naked form of the older with appreciating eyes. “Don´t tell you wanna see his junk all the time, Yugyeomie!” BamBam laughed from the other side of the room, grabbing a pair of short, “Hm I think those are yours but well they´re gonna work.” 

When Jaebum came in Jackson was tugged into some short to save him some dignity at least as the youngest tried hard to rid him of just that dignity, “I never knew you would be that hot, hyung!” BamBam declared the moment Jaebum entered the room, eyebrows already lifting when Yugyeom nodded with enthusiasm, “Yes, your voice was – “ 

“Stop it!” Jackson whined, slapping both on their thighs and Jaebum smiled as he shook his head. “Leave him alone you two.” 

“Jaebum-hyung my saviour!” Jackson shouted and Jaebum rolled his eyes at the other´s antics; shouldn´t Jackson be exhausted and cuddly and stuff like that?

“Mark said you couldn´t stand” he said, chuckling to himself when Jackson pouted and turned his head away from him as BamBam and Yugyeom cracked up in laughter next to him. “Well whose fault is this!” Jackson whined, giving Jaebum those puppy eyes had mastered at one point. “I know, I know, come here, let´s get you into the bath.” 

Jackson bit his lip when Jaebum pulled him into his arms, “bridal style or piggy back?” Jaebum asked. 

“Piggi – “ Jackson stopped himself, the thought about how he would need to spread his legs around Jaebum´s back and how that would feel down there and – he shook his head, well his dignity was already gone. 

“The first one…” he murmured, looking down at his hands. “Doesn´t pressure the back that much…” 

Jaebum nodded and Jackson was really glad the other didn´t tease him and even BamBam and Yugyeom were quiet. “But you all need to cuddle with me after that.” He ordered, smiling at the fond chuckle that rumbled through Jaebum´s chest as he was lifted into his arms.

“Whatever you want hyung” Yugyeom´s soft voice sounded from the bed and Jackson nodded satisfied into Jaebum´s chest, enjoying the warmth and the steady heartbeat. “Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah I hope you liked it^^ I realized while writing this that I like BamBamxJackson and YugyeomxJackson more as bro´s haha
> 
> Well if you have any bottom!Jackson ideas or want something to be written you can tell me ( I want to do only oneshots for a while since I´m appearantly very bad at updating^^)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback, ideas etc. is very welcomed :)
> 
>  
> 
> I ship Jackson with everyone.


End file.
